Granger Girls
by JPeace88
Summary: Han pasado 16 años desde abandono Hogwarts por una importante razon, hoy vive junto a su hija adolecente en un pacifico pueblo a unos kilometro de Londres juntas iran uniendose a las cosas que abandono la madre hace 16 años atras...
1. ¿Nos volvemos a encontrar?

**_Cap. 1¿Nos volvemos a encontrar?_**

**-¡Mamá!- Grito una chica de cabello pelirrojo y liso de hermosos ojos azules.  
-¿Qué¿Qué pasa cielo?- Pregunto una mujer de ojos marrones y cabellos castaño con algunos rizos que le caían sobre los hombros.  
-¿Estoy bien así?- Dijo la pelirroja estirando los brazos para que su madre pudiera observarla.  
- Sí, estas bien así. Vamos tenemos que ir a la posada tu padre no tardara en ir a buscarte- Dijo la mujer. Y partieron enseguida rumbo a la posada.**

------- **_En Buckbeak Inn_** -------

**- Al fin llegaron Hermione y la Pequeña Ronmy- Dijo una mujer bajita de pelo castaño claro.  
- Annie¿ha llegado Ron?- Pregunto Hermione.  
- No, aun no...Ah por cierto hay una pareja que quieren hospedarse- Informo Annie a Hermione y luego se dio vuelta para seguir encargándose de unas cosas en la cocina mientas Hermione iba a recibir a la pareja.**

**- Bienvenidos al...¿Harry¿Ginny¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Pregunto Hermione con una clara muestra de sorpresa en su rostro.  
-¡Hermione, Ha pasado mucho tiempo- Decía emocionada Ginny mientras corría a abrazarla.  
- Sí, es mucho tiempo...16 años que no te vemos- Exclamaba Harry muy feliz.  
- Hermione¿por qué te fuiste?- Pregunto Ginny sin poder creer que estaba junta de nuevo con Hermione, su mejor amiga.  
- Eeeeh...bueno tuve mis motivos- Respondió Hermione muy nerviosa evadiendo la mirada de Ginny.  
En ese momento Harry iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por una voz que le pareció muy familiar.**

**- Herm, ya esta...¿qué hacen aquí?- Dijo Ron mientras su cara se tornaba verde al ver que estaban Harry y Ginny.  
- Hermanito¿qué haces tu aquí?- Pregunto Ginny muy confundida por la situación, pero antes de que Ron pudiera inventar una excusa apareció una chica pelirroja que se paro al lado de Hermione.  
-¡Papá! Llegaste- Dijo Ronmy muy feliz y esto hizo que Harry y Ginny intercambiaran miradas de sorpresa, mientras Ron y Hermione estaban muertos de vergüenza hasta que Ron decidió romper el silencio.  
- Eeeeh...bueno Hermione, te la traigo a las 8pm ¿esta bien?- Dijo Ron muy nervioso por la presencia de su Hermana y Cuñado.  
- Vale, pero en la casa- Logro responderle Hermione ante las miradas atónitas de Harry y Ginny que parecían piedra ante la escena.  
- Adiós Mamá- Se despidió Ronmy haciendo un gesto con la mano y salió de la posada seguida por Ron.  
Al rato que Ron y Ronmy se marcharon, Harry y Ginny parecían recobrar la conciencia debido a la sorpresa de lo que habían visto.**

**-¿Tienes una hija?- Logro decir Harry muy conmocionado.  
-¿Y de mi hermano!- Exclamo Ginny con los ojos muy abierto, no podía creer que Ronald se lo hubiera ocultado todo esos años.  
Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta pero sabia que algún día tendría que hablar y así lo hizo, no podía seguir escondiéndolo.  
- Sí, Ronmy tiene 16 años- Logro articular Hermione con dificultad.  
- Esa fue la razón porque dejaste Hogwarts y te marchaste- Dijo Harry sin poder creer que su amiga a la que quería como una hermana había sido capaz de dejar los estudios y abandonar la escuela de magia y hechicería en pleno 6º años.  
- A los 16 años fue difícil...me costo mucho adaptarme a la idea que había abandonado la escuela- Respondió Hermione y dirigió su mirada a un cuadro que estaba a su izquierda.  
- Ya basta de hablar de esto- Dijo Harry poniéndose muy serio.  
- Es verdad, después de todo fue hace mucho tiempo- Afirmo Ginny, al escuchar esto Hermione sonrío y se puso en marcha para mostrarle la posada a Harry y Ginny.**


	2. Infinita Curiosidad

Cap. 2: Infinita Curiosidad

-Papá, ¿Quienes eran?- Pregunto Ronmy con curiosidad.

-Mmmm...¿quienes?- Respondió Ron que su impresión por lo que había pasado en la posada le impedía prestarle atención a lo que preguntaba su hija.

-Ay papá,¡los que estaban con mamá- Exclamo Ronmy poniendo los ojos blancos.

-Ah...Ginny y Harry, es decir tus tíos- Respondió Ron y miro hacia un auto para evadir la mirada atónita de su hija.

Después de eso siguieron el resto del camino callados, Ronmy se recuperaba de la impresión de haberse enterado de que tenia mas familia y por su parte Ron se preparaba para un interrogatorio por parte de su hija, eso lo asustaba porque esto desencadenaría hartas preguntas debido a su inmensa curiosidad.

-En Buckbeak Inn-

-¿Que ha sido de sus vidas?- Pregunto Hermione mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Tenemos niños- Dijo Harry muy emocionado.

-Wow...eso es genial, ¿cuantos son y que edades tienen?- Pregunto Hermione con curiosidad.

-Lily Ginevra tiene 9 años y James Sirius tiene 7 años, mira acá tengo fotos- Respondió Ginny mientras le pasaba las fotos a Hermione.

-Están grandes y ¿donde están ahora?- Pregunto Hermione muy impresionada por lo que había pasado todo esos años desde que se fue.

-Están en la Madriguera con sus abuelos, queríamos un viaje solo para nosotros dos- Respondió Harry con picardía al escuchar esto Hermione comprendió el mensaje y sonrió.

-¡Ay! Harry...dilo mas claro por favor- Rogó Ginny dándole un suave golpe en el hombro de su marido y después le sonrió a Hermione.

-Bueno...la razón es que queremos tener otro hijo y esto nos permitiría tener tiempo para nosotros solo- Respondió Harry entrerisas.

-No puedo creer que han pasado tantas cosas desde que me fui, ¿como están los demás?.- Dijo hermione sin dejar de sorprenderse de las cosas.

-Muy bien,¡Todos tienen hijos!- Exclamo Ginny.

-Sí, toda una plaga de Weasley- Respondió Harry entre carcajadas.

-En una Cafetería-

-¡Tengo un tío que trabaja con dragones!- Exclamo Ronmy sin poder creer lo que su padre le contaba acerca de la familia que ella desconocía.

-Sí, también tienes otros que trabajan en el ministerio que es Percy, en Gringott donde esta Bill y los gemelos que tienen sus tiendas de sortilegios Weasley- Respondió Ron y tomo aire después de haber recitado una enorme lista de parientes.

-¿Puedo conocerlos?-pregunto Ronmy con cautela.

-No, no creo...a tu madre no le gustaría la idea- Respondió Ron con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes don son raros- Bufo Ronmy molesta.

-¡Ey! no me culpes así ¿OK, Oye ¿que quieres para tu cumpleaños?- Dijo Ron tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-¿Para mi cumpleaños?- Repitió Ronmy extrañada.

-Sí, se acerca el 1 de Agosto- Afirmo Ron.

-¡No me has comprado mi regalo!- Exclamo Ronmy asustada.

-Tranquila si lo hice...OH mira la hora, tienes que volver a donde tu madre- Dijo Ron levantándose y agarrando su chaqueta.

-En la casa, Pieza de Ronmy-

-¿Y como te fue con Ron?- Pregunto Hermione.

-Bien, fue muy pero muy divertido- Respondió Ronmy complacida y Hermione sonrió al escuchar eso.

-Me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien cielo, ahora duerme porque mañana almorzaremos con Harry y Ginny- Respondió Hermione y hizo una mímica de Ginny insistiendo en almorzar juntas.

-Buenas noches mamá- Dijo Ronmy.

-Buenas noches pequeña- Respondió Hermione y salio de la habitación, después que salio Ronmy se hallaba acostada en su cama pensando si alguna vez conocería a los de la familia de su padre.


	3. ¿Quien fue?

**Cap. 3¿Quien fue?**

-Segundo día desde que se fueron Ginny y Harry- Dijo Hermione muy aliviada.  
-Sí, fue agotador...¿de que se quejaba Franz en la posada?- Dijo Ronmy también aliviada.  
-Se quejaba de lo ruidoso que eran y que si vuelven de nuevo a hospedarse no hará de nuevo el turno de noche si alguien falta de nuevo- Explico Hermione.  
-Ooh...pobre con razón se veía tan feliz que se hubieran ido- Dijo Ronmy sorprendida de lo que su madre le había explicado.  
-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto Hermione con un sobre en su mano.

**_AHORA LA LETRA DE UNA CANCION COMO OPENING DEL CAPITULO:_**

**_Were you lead_**

**_Loving you the way I do  
I only wanna be with you  
And I would go to the ends of the earth  
Cause, darling, to me that's what you're worth_**

**_Where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead_**

**_If you're out on the road  
Feeling lonely, and so cold  
All you have to do is call my name  
And I'll be there on the next train_**

**_Where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead_**

**_I always wanted a real home with flowers on the window sill  
But if you want to live in New York City, honey, you know I will_**

**_I never thought I could get satisfaction from just one man  
But if anyone can keep me happy, you're the one who can_**

**_And where you lead, I will follow  
Anywhere that you tell me to  
If you need, you need me to be with you  
I will follow where you lead (repeat)_**

**_I'm gonna follow were you lead (I'm gonna follow were you lead) I'm gonna follow were you lead (I'm gonna follow were you lead ) I'm gonna follow were you lead (I'm gonna follow were you lead )._**

****

****

****

**_-En Dream's Coffee-_**

****

-Ya Ronmy admite que fue tu idea- Dijo Hermione.  
-Mamá ya te lo dije, no fue mi idea- Se defendio Ronmy ante la sospecha de Hermione.  
-¿Entonces como Molly se entero de nuestra direccion? y mas encima tenemos que ir mañana- Dijo Hermione tan alterada que se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y se apoyo en la mesa para poder pensar con claridad.  
-Veo que tendremos que ir mañana para mi cumpleaños a la Madriguera- Dijo Ronmy y despues tomo un sorbo de su Café.

**_-La Madriguera-_**

-¡Por fin llegaron!- Exclamo alegremente una mujer rechoncha de pelo pelirrojo.  
-Tanto tiempo sin verla Molly- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y Molly le devolvio el gesto.  
-Esta jovencita debe ser Hermione Leigh Granger- Dijo Molly con entusiasmo mientras observaba a Ronmy.  
-Sí, ha crecido mucho...la ultima vez que la vistes era tan solo una criatura- Respondio Hermione.  
-Eso fue hace 16 años atras- Afirmo Molly seriamente y su mirada era como si dijera "si tan solo los dos no hubieran metido la pata".  
-¿Quienes estan?- Pregunto Ronmy con timidez.  
-No seas timida linda, estan tus tios y primos- Respondio Molly con una sonrisa que calmo a Ronmy.  
-¿Y donde esta esta Ron?- Pregunto Hermione con seriedad.  
-Seguro que mi hermano se atraso con el papeleo- Respondio Ginny con una risita y saludo a las invitadas: Hermione y Ronmy.  
Mientras Ginny hablaba con Hermione, Molly agarro a Ronmy para que fuera a conocer a la familia.  
-¡Weasley, Potter, esta chica es Hermione Leigh Granger Anuncio Molly con autoridad y rapidamente se acercarondos pelirrojos.  
-Asi que esta es Ronmy- Dijo George haciendo una reverencia a la cumplañera.  
-La decendencia que nos tenia oculta el bribonzuelo de Ronnie- Agrego Fred y despues solto una carcajada junto a su gemelo.  
-¡Fred, George! que les he dicho al respecto del asunto- Los reprendio Molly furiosa que hizo que los gemelos se callaran.  
-No te enojes mamá...tu sabes que nosotros recien nos venimos enterando, Yo soy tu tío Charlie- Dijo Charlie con mucha tranquilidad.  
-Y yo soy el tío Bill y ella es tu tía Fleur- Dijo Bill al acercarse con su mujer.  
-Estamos todos menos Percy y Ron- Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa.  
-¿Percy vendra¿cuando?- Pregunto Fred entrerisas y George se aseguro de decir el resto-Nunca, el no viene desde hace años- Termino George y con Fred soltaron una sonora carcajada.  
-¡Ya basta! dejen de burlarse...por que no hacen algo util y van a buscar a los niños para presentarselos a Ronmy- Les ordenos Molly a los gemelos.  
Los gemelos partieron a buscar a los niños mientras Ronmy saludaba a su abuelo Arthur y a Harry.  
-Veo que algunas cosas han cambiado por aqui- Dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba con Ginny.  
-¡Hermione, tanto tiempo!- Exclamo Arthur muy feliz y se acerco a Hermione junto con Charlie, Bill y Fleur.  
-Con que nos tenian oculto esto por muchos años- Dijo Charlie entrerisa.  
-Te hemos echado de menos Hermione- Dijo Fleur dandole un abrazo a Hermione.  
Al rato llegaron los gemelos con todo los niños Weasley que habian nacido y tambien con los Potter.  
-Mira estos dos pequeños son los hijos de Charlie y Gillian, ella no pudo venir porque tenia mucho trabajo, bueno el es Luka Weasley el mayo de 8 años y este es John Weasley de 6 años- Dijo Molly mientras le presentaba a Ronmy sus pequeños primos quienes la saludaron alegremente con una sonrisa.  
-Esta es la hija de Bill y Fleur, Noelle de 3 años- Dijo Molly mientras Noelle se escondia detras de su padre, la pequeña tenia un cabello pelirrojo y plateados, y sus primos Luka y John eran ambos pelirrojos.  
-¡Oh! aca estan los de Harry y Ginny- Dijo Molly alegremente e hizo una seña para que se acercaran.  
-Hola deben ser Lily y el pequeño James- Dijo Ronmy con una sonrisa y los pequeños asintieron.  
-Ronmy¿por que no vas con los niños a jugar?- Sugirio Molly y los niños saltaron alegremente.  
Ronmy acepto y se fue con los niños a jugar dejando a los adultos que charlaban y al rato llego Ron muy desordenado.

-Al fin llegas Ron- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, Ron al oir esto bufo molesto.  
-No sabia que ser Aurors era tambien papeleos...¿donde esta Ronmy?- Dijo Ron con mas calma.  
-Tu hija esta jugando con sus primos- Le respondio Hermione friamente, Harry al ver la reaccion de Hermione se disculpo usando una excusa y se fue dejando a los dos solos.  
-¿Tu sabias esto?- Pregunto Hermione friamente y Ron nego con la cabeza.  
-No, yo me entere de esto anoche...no fui el de la idea- Dijo Ron molesto.  
-¿Entonces quien fue?- Pregunto Hermione desconcertada ante lo que dijo Ron.  
-No se pero no fue mi mamá ahora si me disculpas voy a ver a mi hija- Dijo Ron molesto y se marcho.  
-Lo siento- Dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba y Hermione se volteo a verla.  
-¿Fuiste tu Ginny!- Exclamo Hermione sin poder creer que habia sido idea de Ginny, al oir esto Ginny asintio.


	4. Solo fue de adolecentes

**_Cap. 4: Solo fue de adolecentes_**

****

-No puedo creerlo...¿tía Ginny?- Exclamaba Ronmy sorprendida despues de la aclaracion de su madre.

-Sí, esa fue una de las cosas por las que discuti con tu papá despues- Dijo Hermione mientras conducia en direccion a la casa de su padres.

-¡Papá y tu discutieron!- Exclamo Ronmy.

-Lo siento cielo...lamento que por eso nos marchamos temprano- Se disculpo Hermione.

-Descuida mamá- Le respondio Ronmy.

**_-En Casa del SR. y SRA. Granger-_**

****

-¿Como estuvo la fiesta ayer Ronmy?- Pregunto Harold a su nieta.

-Muy bien abuelo, estuvo entretenido- respondio Ronmy rapidamente.

-Supongo que tu padre tambien estaba- Comento Jane friamente.

-Mamá...no metas a Ron en esto- Suplico Hermione.

-Que quieres que haga, si el tuvo la culpa de que arruinaras tu futuro- Dijo jane molesta.

-Mamá no fue Ron...fue culpa de los dos- Respondio Hermione alterada.

****

**_-Flashback-_**

**_

* * *

_ **

**Diciembre**

-Estoy tan feliz de estar contigo Ron- Decia Hermione mientras resposaba su Cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron.

-Esta pelea estuvo buena en comparacion a la de cuarto año- Repuso Ron entrerisas mientra acariciaba a Hermione.

-Te amo Ron- Dijo Hermione radiante de felicidad.

-Y yo a ti Hermione- Respondio Ron dandole un beso en sus labios.

Febrero

-Hermione¿estas bien?- Pregunto Ginny con cara de preocupacion al ver como se comportaba Hermione.

-Sí...estoy bien, algo cansada pero no te preocupes ya se me pasara- Respondio Hermione con naturalidad.

* * *

**Marzo**

-¡Esto es inaceptable!- Exclamaba Furioso Harold.

-Calmese por favor Sr. Granger...de seguro hallaremos una solucion- Decia Arthur nervioso.

Jane al escuchar lo que decia su marido rompio en llanto y Molly intentaba consolarla, todo pasaba a unos metros de donde Ron y Hermione observaban.

-Le he fallado a mis padres- Decia entre sollozos Hermione y Ron la abrazo para consolarla.

-No te preocupes Hermi...Todo se solucionara- Dijo Ron algo nervioso.

-¿Solucionarse?...¿como, mi padre solo piensa que debo abortar- Dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos y Ron abrio los ojos al escuchar lo que habia dicho Hermione sobre lo que opinaba su padre sobre la situacion.

-¿Abortar?...¡pero eso es imposible!- Exclamo Ron sin creer la absurda idea del Sr. Granger.

-Ron...claro que es posible- Explico Hermione secandose los ojos con la manga de la ropa.

-No, no lo es...ese bebé es hijo de padres magos- Dijo Ron un poco mas calmado.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con que no se puede abortar?- Pregunto Hermione confundida.

-Por favor Hermione¡Como no sabes!...bueno lo voy a explicar; Ese bebé no lo van abortar porque esta protegido de magia- Explico Ron calmadamente.

-¿Protegido por magia?- Dijo Hermione confundida.

-Sí, por tu magia y la mia por eso es imposible que le hagan daño los Muggle- Explico Ron.

**

* * *

**

**31 de Julio/01 de Agosto**

_**-County Hospital General de London-**_

-Un poco mas y habras traido al mundo a tu bebé- Decia la Dra. Lockhart.

pasaron 15 minutos mas y se pudo oir un llanto muy fuerte.

-Son las 12:12am, Día 01 de Agosto- Anoto la enfermera Hathaway.

-Felicitaciones Srta. Granger es una niña- Dijo la Dra. Lockhart mientras le pasaba la bebé.

**

* * *

**

**01 de Agosto, 06:00 am**

-Hermione Leig Granger- Dijo Hermione mientras miraba a travez del cristal que mostraba a todos los bebes.

-¿Granger, deberia ser Weasley en vez de Granger- Dijo Ron extrañado al oir el apellido de su hija quien llevaria el apellido de su madre en vez del suyo.

-¡Es la unica manera de complacer a mis padres Ron!- Exclamo Hermione y comenzo a llorar en silencion.

* * *

**Noviembre**

-Harold, apresurate o llegaremos tarde a la cena de la asociacion de dentistas- Exclamo Jane desde el primer piso.

Se escucharon unos pasos acelerados en la escalera y Jane supuso que su marido ya estaba listo.

-Mi amor...mira esto- Decia Harold sin aliento mientras le pasaba el pergamino a su mujer que la tomo rapidamente y comenzo a leerla.

_"Querido Papá y Mamá:_

_He decidido irme...no soporto estar aqui fingiendo que nada paso cuando si pasaron cosas, me vi obligada dejar Hogwarts, alejarme de mis amigos y de Ron...todo lo que me importaba por eso decidi que me iria con mi hija para que no tenga que sufrir lo mismo que yo...les pido que no me busquen._

_Las quieren_

_Hermione J. Granger y_

_Hermione L. Granger."_


End file.
